


Мягкие перья

by Akagarasu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akagarasu/pseuds/Akagarasu
Summary: По клику откроется полный размер в этом же окне.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Мягкие перья

**Author's Note:**

> По клику откроется полный размер в этом же окне.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5YmyYMn/veela.png)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the ongoing anonymous fest [Fandom Kombat 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomKombat2020/profile). The creator will be revealed on August 4th. Please share a link to this work, do not repost.


End file.
